


Halcyon

by merlypops



Series: Beautiful Words - 5SOS Stories [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, No Angst, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, that aren't actually troubled, troubled relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Luke remembers how he stopped feeling bitter when Michael bounded in (already hyper on Red Bull) and pressed a huge kiss to Luke’s cheek before he began to loudly serenade him with whatever Green Day song was his favourite that day.'</p><p>
  <b>Luke is jealous of Calum and Ashton's relationship until he realises that what he shares with Michael is even better.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is kind of fluffy and quite possibly the shortest oneshot in the series (at least I think so?) but I was kind of lacking inspiration and I didn't want to _not_ write anything after I'd promised, and hopefully this is pretty cute but I'm sorry if it's boring.  
>  Enjoy!

**halcyon**

_happy, sunny, care-free_

 

Luke Hemmings remembers how he used to be jealous of Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin’s relationship, wanting the same thing for himself and his own boyfriend Michael Clifford, before Luke realised that he already had it.

Luke remembers how bitter he used to feel watching Calum and Ashton snuggling together before shows as they whispered in each other’s ears, occasionally nuzzling into the other one’s neck as they sat there – and Luke remembers how he stopped feeling like that when Michael bounded in (already hyper on Red Bull) and pressed a huge kiss to Luke’s cheek before he began to loudly serenade him with whatever Green Day song was his favourite that day.

Luke remembers how he used to feel jealous when he saw Calum and Ashton trading cute gifts or kissing each other on the nose in the dressing room as they leant against one another, completely and utterly comfortable together – and Luke remembers feeling stupid twenty minutes later when he found himself doing the _exact_ same thing with Michael who was, at this point, _literally_ Luke’s home.

Luke remembers how he used to sulk when he saw Calum sink down beside Ashton wearily and cuddle close to him, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist and fighting to keep his eyes open as Ash stroked his back in wide, slow circles – and Luke remembers feeling better a short while after when Michael appeared behind him and cuddled close, stretched up to put his chin on Luke’s shoulder, and pressed a gentle kiss to that _particularly_ sensitive spot under Luke’s ear. (And sure, Luke remembers getting a bit pissed because, if Michael kept that up, he was going to get a fucking _boner_ in front of Ash and Cal but, when he thought about it, it didn’t exactly hint at a _troubled_ relationship, did it?)

Luke remembers how that thought stayed with him for a good few weeks before he realised that their relationship just wasn’t the _same_ as Calum and Ashton’s.

Luke remembers thinking – with a growing sense of unease – that if he and Michael were _that_ cute together _all_ the time, one of them must have done something _really_ bad that they were trying not to get in trouble for. Luke remembers realising that he and Michael were _just_ as happy too, only in a different way, and that maybe that was a good thing.

Luke remembers when Michael jumped out from around a corner then and sprayed Luke in the face with his bottle of water, and Luke remembers how the annoyance on his face was _so_ forced as he fought not to smile widely at that.

Luke remembers accidentally saying: “I love you, you giant arsehole” for the first time while the water was dripping down his face, and he remembers how Michael was _trying_ – and failing dismally, Luke might add – _not_ to look like Luke had just made his year when he replied with: “You’re such a weirdo. But fortunately, as it happens, I love you too.”

(Luke remembers how awesome the sex was after that too.)

He remembers how, once, inexplicably and while Michael was _probably_ under the influence of alcohol, he mumbled something about Luke being like “ _a summer day_ ” because he was so bright and happy all the time, and sure, Luke knows that isn’t _overly_ accurate – because honestly, who’s happy _all_ the time? – but he remembers thinking that it was just about one of the sweetest things Michael had ever said to him anyway, and Luke remembers Michael’s giggle afterwards when Luke beamed at those words and kissed his boyfriend on the end of the nose (because really, Cal and Ash weren’t the _only_ ones who could be cute together.)

Luke remembers thinking back to when he and Michael had been at school together, remembers how he thought that Michael _hated_ him because they never spoke and the older boy always glared at him, and Luke remembers how incredibly _amazing_ it was when he found out the truth – that Michael simply didn’t know how to _cope_ with liking someone who wasn’t a girl.

Luke remembers how Michael didn’t have any qualms about kissing him on the way home though, even if he _did_ end up slipping and accidentally biting Luke’s lip. Luke remembers thinking that things were sort of perfect then though, like that was their relationship summed up.

Luke thinks he might _still_ feel that, but how _that_ isn’t necessarily a bad thing either.

(Luke remembers how the lip biting stayed a thing too – probably because Luke’s knees had buckled that first time and Michael had had to hold him up with this shit-eating grin on his face – and Luke remembers how fucking awesome the lip biting still was, and probably always _would_ be.)

Luke remembers how Calum and Ashton had this bad argument once and, even though it was resolved almost immediately because both boys were soppy _idiots_ who couldn’t be without the other one, Luke remembers how it changed his perspective even _more_ radically.

Luke remembers how Michael’s favourite quote _ever_ is: “ _Most people see the world in black and white, but grey… I don’t know what to do with grey_ ” and Luke remembers thinking that there was probably a lot of truth in that statement.

He remembers thinking that relationships weren’t just _good_ or _bad_ and that it was about time he realised that once and for all, and Luke remembers thinking that maybe he and Michael had enough going for them after all, just like Calum and Ashton did, even if both couples _did_ fight sometimes and maybe didn’t always act like the _cutest_ boyfriends on the planet (and Luke remembers how that was enough for him too, _more_ than really, because things were perfect like this, in all of their _grey_ glory.)

Luke remembers how happy that made him then, how _bright_ his smile was, like a summer’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't totally suck... :/  
> I mean, in my defence, I'm kind of ill today and I'm worrying about Real Life Things which is just _great_ fun so I'm not sure if I'll write anymore today...  
>  Thank you for reading though!  
> Please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think.


End file.
